A night of debauchery
by Lythenia
Summary: Kakashi uses alcohol to get rid of his inhibitions. Iruka just wants to relax. (Prequel to 'And the morning after')


**Title:** A night of debauchery  
**Summary:** Kakashi uses alcohol to get rid of his inhibitions. Iruka just wants to relax.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, I'm just goofing around. Please forgive any mistakes you find, and feel free to point them out.  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
**Words:** ~3100 [complete]  
**A/N: **A prequel to _And the morning after_, which wasn't supposed to actually happen. Oopsies. Anyways, this was basically just an excuse to write some smut, so yep.

The bar is crowded.

As a rule, Kakashi detests crowds. There are too many shadows for enemies to hide in, too many bodies pressing in on him to properly determine who to avoid, to differentiate friend from foe.

Crowds are dangerous. Especially when said crowds are well on their way to being drunk.

Kakashi isn't really sure what's worse; a crowd of unknown people who may or may not be concealing those who would like to kill him, or a crowd of drunk shinobi all of which are allies or friends. On one hand, the possibility of attack, on the other drunk _ninjas_.

Of course, none of that matters tonight since his so called friends are hovering by his sides, blocking all of his potential escape routes. The bastards.

They came to his apartment shortly after sundown, ready with logical arguments and not so logical poisoned senbon,when he refused using his own perfectly logical counterarguments – first with words, then with every non-deadly weapon in his arsenal.

(_It's only a mild paralytic, it'll wear off by the time we get to the bar. Really you'd think we were bringing you to your death, not a simple party. You need to socialize more!)_

Of course, he had no true chance of victory against them.

Not even he can win against four tokujo or jounin level ninja, especially when they're his allies. Kakashi may be fear by most if not all of the Elemental Countries, but he can't go full out against his friends, his precious people. Not when doing so means going at them with the intent to kill. They don't have the same reservations, clearly. (But then again, they do have more non-lethal weapons at their disposal.)

So Kakashi acknowledges their victory with as much good grace as he can muster, accepts the drinks they bring him, and downs them all. If he's drunk, then he won't mind the whole thing quite as much.

Then again, he might also die because his reflexes are too dampened by the alcohol to notice a threat. Kakashi figures that he won't mind too much, if that's the case.

After all, the dead have no regrets.

Iruka may be an Academy Teacher, but he's also a shinobi, and that means that the simple fact of surviving another day is cause for celebration.

That's why he sees no reason to put up a fight when Kotesu and Izumo storm into his apartment like twin tornados to drag him off who knows where, telling him only that he won't regret it.

It helps that he's spent the past _hour _looking for an excuse to ditch the badly written essays he still needs to correct. His students will hardly care if they need to wait an extra day for them, the little rascals.

His friends have brought him to a bar they occasionally frequent, near the heart of the ninja district. It's a bit run down, showing signs of age in the peeling paint and the numerous patch job following any one of the many brawls that degenerated into full-fledged battles. There are kunai sticking out of most of the walls, and several more imbedded deep in the wood of the furniture.

The owner is a retired jounin, one of the very few to make it to that age, which is no doubt the only reason he forgives the property damage. He understands as well as any that sometimes the best way to let loose without harming anyone is just to drink yourself to oblivion while throwing a few pointy objects in random directions (in a place like this, everyone knows to dodge, and to help those going too far).

The bar (named _Edge_) is favored by most ninja for that very reason.

Tonight, there is what feels like a party going on (Iruka isn't sure what for and really doesn't care). The atmosphere more closely resembles that of one of the civilian clubs than a bar, but it suits Iruka just fine.

The alcohol is good and plentiful, the music is loud but not overbearingly so, and most of the people there are those Iruka is at least familiar with, or considers friends.

He is not expecting Kakashi to be there, is more than surprised to find him almost dancing amidst the writing bodies.

He makes for quite a sight.

His gravity defying hair is sticking out in all directions, a veritable beacon in the dim lighting. His uncovered eye is closed, giving him a relaxed appearance. He is swaying lightly to the beat of the music, head tilted upwards to expose a pale throat.

Iruka swallows thickly. Looking at him now, the copy-nin seems like a different person entirely.

He is not nearly so forbidding when he isn't actively trying to keep people away, doesn't seem quite the legendary jounin he truly is in this relaxed atmosphere.

Iruka is moving towards the silver haired man before he can think to stop himself. He's had enough alcohol already that it's made him brave, and a little foolish.

Kotesu and Izumo have long since been lost to the crowd, and Kakashi's own friends are nowhere to be seen (Iruka knows Genma and Gai, at least, are here, saw them earlier when he first spotted Kakashi, though they seem to have melted away into the crowd).

There is nothing stopping Iruka from moving right into the jounin's personal space and touching him lightly on the arm, a warning of his presence that usually wouldn't be necessary, but definitely is if the jounin as indulged.

The single uncovered grey eye opens a sliver, though its owner never ceases his movements. Iruka smiles up at him, without removing his hand.

"Would you care to dance with me, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask, grey eye curved in an exaggerated depiction of happiness, and titles his chin down slightly in a nod.

They dance for what feels like hours in their section of claimed floor space, slowly getting closer and closer until they are pressed together so tightly that Iruka would only need to lift his head to kiss Kakashi.

And so when Kakashi asks him if he want to go home with him, whispers it in his ear so that there is no chance of misunderstanding, Iruka doesn't say no, like he might have, if he were a little less intoxicated, a little less captivated by the jounin.

Instead, he says yes.

Kakashi brings Iruka to his apartment after a quick word with Genma, so that the man understands that no, Kakashi isn't bailing; he's served his time and should now be free to go. Gemna ascents happily once Kakashi gestures towards Iruka, a few paces away (Kakashi would be surprised if none of his friends had seen them dancing, hadn't already expected this reaction).

Kakashi is intoxicated enough not to see the problems that might come with taking a drunk Umino Iruka home with him, let alone care (especial not after all the dancing they may as well just call foreplay).

They're both still sober enough that they make it back with minimum fuss.

The single stumble as they jump over a particularly wide gap between rooftops turns into a groping session from where they land in a pile of tangled limbs is too pleasurable to be considered an inconvenience.

They are undressing before the door to Kakashi's apartment is fully closed, hands roaming freely as each new expanse of flesh is exposed.

Iruka is somewhat softer around the edges than Kakashi, does not have the same lanky frame that comes from too many missions in too little time, when sleep and food become impossibilities. That's not to say that he isn't fit, doesn't have visible muscles all along his body.

It is a very nice body.

Kakashi presses Iruka up against the door, eager to taste every single inch of the golden flesh in front of him, to pepper his body with marks. It is only after he goes to do just that that he realizes that his mask is in the way.

Iruka giggles.

"Should I close my eyes now, then?"

Kakashi spares a moment to wonder why he never considered the possibility of _this_ before.

Iruka is very nice to look at, was pleasant enough company before they drank too much and conversation became a hassle, and apparently doesn't mind accommodating Kakashi's desire to keep his face hidden, as silly as it may seem.

Kakashi is hit by a wave of _fondness_ so strong he wonders for a moment if he isn't simply about to be sick from too much booze, or maybe even going insane. Because until a scant few hours earlier, they hadn't done more than exchange a handful of words at a time, couldn't be considered more than acquaintances. Not to mention the fact that most of their interactions degenerated into arguments over some stupid thing or another that Kakashi can't even recall anymore.

But Kakashi doesn't say any of that out loud, isn't sure how he can without making it sound horrible and disjointed. He doesn't want to send Iruka running for the hills, not yet at least, maybe not ever.

Iruka would need time to get used to Kakashi's many quirks, to acclimate himself to all of Kakashi's buttons and strange tendencies, to make sure that he doesn't run away once he sees how utterly broken Kakashi really is, beneath his many masks.

So instead Kakashi settles for saying "please" and tugging his mask down once Iruka's eyes are tightly shut, pink lips parted slightly. Kakashi kisses him immediately, previous plans all but forgotten. He wants to taste the alcohol they've shared on Iruka's mouth, wants to mingle their breaths as they press impossibly closer.

Iruka parts his lips further in surprise, lashes fluttering briefly but staying closed, before he sighs into Kakashi's mouth and all but melts against the door. Before long, there are hands tangles in Kakashi's hair, pulling and twisting the silken strands, never enough to be painful but more than enough to be felt.

Kakashi is already half hard form the light groping and the kiss and Kakashi _wants._

They are in just their pants now, don't need to even unfasten their wrappings. It would be so terribly easy to shove the offending garments down, turn Iruka around and take him against the door.

But Kakashi isn't quite so far gone that he's forgotten the comfortable bed not fifteen feet away, and the condoms and lube in his nightstand.

Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss and tugs Iruka forwards to lead him towards the bedroom.

Or at least, he tries to.

Iruka isn't quite on the same page, apparently, since he uses the momentum to push Kakashi against the wall instead. More kissing ensures, and as much as he enjoys it, Kakashi desperately wants to move past that stage.

"Bedroom," he gasps out, more than a little breathless. Iruka is a very involved kisser.

This time, Iruka does not interfere with Kakashi's plan, and let's himself be led by the hand, eyes still shut.

Iruka is _giddy_. He hasn't been giddy since his genin days.

While he wants to blame it on the alcohol, it has much more to do with the fact that he's just engaged in a _glorious_ make out session with _Hatake Kakashi_.

Iruka's never thought of himself as the fanboy type before, hardly let's himself be intimidated by rank, and certainly doesn't let himself forget that the copy-nin is just an ordinary man with a very exclusive set of skills.

A very good looking man, body toned to near perfection after numerous missions, but an ordinary man none the less.

Kakashi isn't the god civilians made him out to be, isn't even the strongest shinobi to have come from Konoha, let alone the rest of the Elemental Countries.

No, Hatake Kakashi is as average as a genius jounin can hope to be, with quirks and flaws and needs and all the emotional baggage that came with being a shinobi.

And in this moment, it is even simpler to see the man beneath the façade, to see only _Kakashi_ without the titles and the expectations.

Iruka keeps his eyes tightly shut as the taller man leads him towards the bedroom by the hand, fights the temptation to finally find out what the great Hatake Kakashi looks like beneath his mask. He isn't nearly drunk enough to overstep someone's boundaries so blatantly, might not even do it if he was.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kakashi's voice wavers slightly as he presses against Iruka's front, whispering the words against Iruka's lips. Iruka feels strong arms wrap him in a hug, to keep him in place and bring him even closer.

Iruka complies, to find that the room they have reaches is almost entirely consumed by darkness. Iruka can see only the faintest of outlines as his eyes begin to adjust, with the window being the clearest point. The blinds are drawn shut, letting in only the faintest shimmer of moonlight.

It makes sense, Iruka supposes, that Kakashi would want to make sure that there is no possible way for Iruka to see his face, even if he were to accidentally open his eyes.

Iruka cannot find it within himself to resent that, doesn't spare it a second thought when Kakashi begins to lay a trail of hot kisses along his jaw and down his chest.

Iruka gasps and tightens his grip on Kakashi's hair, tugging the soft strands lightly when Kakashi scraps his teeth along the sensitive skin of Iruka's collarbone.

With a light shove, Kakashi tumbles them backwards, hot mouth biting down at the junction of Iruka's neck and shoulder. Iruka flails his arms a bit in surprise, but stills when they land safely on the bed. Kakashi lands on top of him, bringing their clothed erections together in a glorious bit of friction. Iruka huffs, far more amused than irritated at the other man's antics, and kisses the smirk of his face.

"Lift your hips." Iruka complies, not at all surprised when his pants and underwear are promptly removed in a single tug. They are both getting impatient, eager for the conclusion of _hours _of careful maneuvering and foreplay. Kakashi's own clothing joins Iruka's in a heap on the floor with a soft thump.

Iruka scoots back a little on the bed as Kakashi rummages around a bit, presumably for a condom and some lube. He doesn't need to wait long, knows Kakashi has found the desired items when he exclaims lightly. The small sound makes Iruka smile fondly.

Iruka feels more than sees Kakashi return to the bed, settling himself between Iruka's parted thighs.

Without preamble, there is a slick finger being pressed to Iruka's entrance, sliding in easily as Kakashi distracts him with a kiss. Soon there is a second, stretching him uncomfortably but not yet painfully. By the third, Iruka can feel the distinct burn.

He's not nearly stretched enough to make accommodating anything larger that that comfortable, but Iruka doesn't care in the least. He doesn't mind things being a little rough, is hardly about to complain if he's able to feel this for _days_ afterwards.

"It's fine; I'm ready."

Kakashi doesn't need any more prompting.

He removes his fingers from Iruka's hole, shifts a little to align himself properly and presses in slowly, making Iruka gasp and tighten his grip on Kakashi's shoulders nearly to the point of pain.

If Iruka had any doubts before, than now he _knows_ that he'll be feeling tonight's activities for a long time afterwards.

Iruka had been lovely writing under him as Kakashi prepared him, trembling with need with only Kakashi's fingers inside of him, without so much as touching his cock once.

Kakashi is not a small man by any means, is perfectly proportional in _all _things (the saying about men with large hands comes to mind). He knows he should have prepared Iruka more that he has, knows that the initial penetration will probably be more painful that arousing, but how could he resist, when Iruka was so eager for him?

None of that holds a candle to the sensation of Iruka's tight heat around him, pulling him in deeper until his balls are pressed flushed against the round Iruka's ass.

Kakashi stills for a moment, letting them both adjust to the sensation.

"Alright?"

It is a silly question perhaps, since Iruka's face is twisted slightly with pain, but Kakashi feels the need to ask all the same. He leaves a trail of light kisses along Iruka's face and shoulders in silent apology, caresses his flanks and finally tends to Iruka's neglected cock as a distraction.

It works perfectly. Iruka's expression smooth's out and he begins to shift beneath Kakashi, a clear indication that Kakashi had better start _moving_.

Kakashi doesn't need to be told twice. He begins to thrust shallowly into the willing body beneath him, still weary of hurting the younger man.

"Kakashi!" Iruka all but keens, need and desire plain in his voice. Kakashi obeys the silent command and begins moving in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Iruka moans and wraps his legs around Kakashi's back, rising to meet Kakashi's every thrust. Iruka is gripping his own cock firmly, pumping in time with Kakashi's movements.

Sooner than he would like, Kakashi's carful rhythm starts to falter and grow hectic, as he feels his orgasm draw near.

He only has time for a handful more thrusts before Iruka is cuming with a cry, muscles tightening around Kakashi's cock and making him orgasm in tandem.

Kakashi pulls out before letting himself flop down on the bed, half on Iruka's limp form but careful not to crush him.

It might be more comfortable to wash themselves, if only with a dampened washcloth, but has no desire to get up and so settles for using a corner of the sheet to clean the worst of the mess. Any more can wait until morning.

Kakashi may not be one to do this sort of thing often, but he's definitely enjoyed himself. He doesn't want Iruka to leave now, doesn't want this to be a one-time deal only.

"Stay the night," Kakashi states more than asks, hoping that Iruka will not deny him this.

When Iruka finally answers, after a long enough pause that Kakashi begins to wonder if he's fallen asleep already, it is barely more than a sleepy murmur.

"Alright."

Kakashi closes his eyes in contentment, curls his body around Iruka's, and let's sleep claim him, knowing that Iruka will be by his side come morning.

**A/N:** …so on a scale of 1 to 10, how badly did I fail at the smut? ;.; In my defence, this is my first ever written smut fic, so be gentle with the constructive criticism please.

Also, I got really depressed half way through and had to read excessive amounts of KakaIru doujinshis to combat the gloom, so if everything got really fluffy and OC that's why.

Oh, and a bit of shameless self-advertisement: I have a writing blog ( .com), where I post fics in bits and pieces as I write them (I'll post them here once they're complete). As it is, I have two such fics already posted, if you want to check them out!


End file.
